Soul Orb
by Blaze the Houndour
Summary: Blaze is back but when a mysterous beast kidnapped him and he dreaming about a orange hair girl Now he also reuntie with Ringo. with them as well as a drunken squirrel, a power puff girl a mew mew, and a 6 year lod boy who can cuss Blaze needs to gety back home
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1 : The kidnapped

**just to recaped here my Youtube channnel name 64Cartoonhero**

**and a few thing change if you watch my opening**

**The Dark Gang: Weavile, Crawdaunt, Mandibuzz, the Pawniard brother (3) the Scrafty twins and Sableye**

**I might do preview of Soul Orb (Blaze the Houndour) witch is about how Blaze save the world from the heartless**

**Episode 1/Chapter 1**

_Flash back_

_Blaze was packing his stuff in his bag while Cody and were playing video games_

_Cody: I can't believe we're going to Highs School after saving the world =_

_Blaze: Yeah, after fighting heartless and my sister. It good to experience School and education (he packed his favourite Blanket and chew toy)_

_Cody: (turn around after Yang cheered for his victory and chuckled) you're going to school, not to your moms._

_Blaze: It not for me... (He put the blanket back, while smiling awkwardly, Cody just roll his eye. Meanwhile Gwen was annoyed by her mother who was fixing her hair. Bridgette was reading a surf magazine.)_

_Gwen: (who look irritated) Mom I'm going back to high School not to a prom._

_Mom: I know but I don't want you to be the only girl in school to be lonely. I mean look at Bridgette, (She points to Bridgette who look up from her magazine) she has good friends, even a boyfriend (Bridgette blushed as Gwen' mom compliment. Gwen was getting more annoyed by her mother. The girls froze when they heard an explosion. Moms sigh and turn to Gwen. ) I'll be right back (she got up and left, Bridgette stand up and went near Gwen who turn to her) When are you going to tell her that you broke up with Geoff?_

_Bridgette: I don't know. I mean if she found out? She'll never let it go. (She just shrugged. And her mother came back with Kat in one hand and Tony in the other, She set them down on the couch) Tony I told you to get ready not destroy your room._

_Tony: I wasn't my fault the Kat destroy it with his ray gun (Gwen and Bridgette share a weird glance)_

_Mom: Tony, Kat can't hold ray guns. When you get home you are going to clean it up (Kat snickered)_

_Tony: B-but...He (he sighs) okay mom _

_Mom: Now, I go see if the bus is there (When she left, Tony was about to charge at Kat but Bridgette and Gwen held him back) _

_Tony: let me at em_

_Bridgette: Tony I know that Kat is an alien and that he doesn't treat you right, but please don't start killing each other._

_Mom: Kids the bus is here (Tony sighs then glared at Kat who stick his tongue at him) _

_Tony: your dead meat when I come home_

_(Everyone was near the bus, Gwen mom was giving Blaze and Yang a really tight hugs luckily them_

_Got out of her grasp went in the bus? When they got in their eyes widen the place look deserted except for Tony, Gwen, Bridgette and Cody_

_Yang: (he turn to the bus driver) are we that early?_

_Bus driver: No you're the only one who has to use the school bus (they went at the back to where the other was they were all silent at the bus except for Yang who was singing which made Gwen irritated _

_Yang: '59 bottle of yeast on the wall 59 bottle of yeast you take one down pass it round 58 bottle of-_

_Gwen: Ugh! Yang would you just shut up!_

_Yang: Why is it bothering you?_

_Gwen: Yes!  
Yang: hmm... then, no. (Continuing singing while Gwen groan) _

_Cody: I wondered if I can get one of the ladies (Gwen and Bridgette both giggled Cody notice this) what so funny._

_Gwen: own nothing (the bus went to a hauling stop and everyone got out of the bus and look at the school building) Wow! This place is big. (They look around and saw some students that look familiar)_

_Yang: uh Blaze, do you recognize these people (Yang pointed at Charlie Brown who was trying to kick a foot ball but fail. Justin took out his shirt which made Clover, Lo, Lil, and Kimi admired him, Coop was kicking a soccer ball to Buttercup who kicks it so hard that knock Coop and Justin who scream and whined about it.)_

_Blaze: Yeah, kind of (Gwen looked at Duncan and Courtney making out and sighs. Beside them was Yakko who was telling joke to Chuggaconroy, and Proton John who was really annoyed , Not far from them was Dawn who was feeding Peep, Chirp, and Quake. Blaze notice a familiar Cat who was disgusted by his other half who was digging in the trash can. He walks over to Cat who smile at him)_

_Cat: hey blaze, how it going._

_Blaze: nothing much, how Dogs (heard Dog crying)_

_Cat: Not so well._

_Dog: (sobbed) I can't believe she's gone!_

_Blaze: who's gone?_

_Cat: Dog`s bone_

_Yang: You`ll crying over a stupid bone? (Before he could finished Dog tackled Blaze licking him) _

_Dog: I'm so happy to see you _

_Blaze: Happy to see you too Dog. (The bell and everyone was rushing and accidentally trampling Blaze in the process. He got up and quickly went with the others._

_Blaze Pov_

_: After we introduce our self to other (and had to listen to Mimi talk about her life) we had to take our seats, the good news is that Cody is in my class the bad news is that my annoying Big sister Might who wanted to destroyed me from time to time, But I Hope she'd learn her lesson after the battle between the Cartoon and a Heartless. She still a bit ticked off after I beat her. Now she wants revenge_

_Might: (While we were writing Might made a spit ball and spit at the Teacher and put it on my desk. So I took the blame. _

_Might: (Might was snickered when the Teacher was yelling at me. Next period Might stole one of the frogs and was about to put it in my desk but because of Cody little accident trying to impress Sam (Totally spies) by dropping one of the potion that he made fell on top of Might and made her really hairy beast and had to go to the office. After the bell ringed I told what happen in the cafeteria._

_Bridgette: She did what?_

_Blaze: Yep she tried to make a poison potion. (I turned to Cody) but luckily Cody's little accident made Might Bigfoot _

_Yang: (Yang was juggling apples ate all three) There a Big Foot in the school (Before someone could answer, the cafeteria door Might came running up to me and tackle me to the ground she was about to grab a knife but I tackle her creating a cloud fight I heard everyone saying "fight" and then there was silent (except for our fist punching and our screaming. Then all of the sudden someone Grab Might and I out and found out it was the principle who told us to go to detention._

_Might: This is your entire fault (She was sharpening a piece of bark)_

_Blaze: My fault (I yelled. The Teacher was listening to music) you're the one who attack me_

_Might: Yeah, but... (I stand up, I've had it)_

_Blaze: Why do you always have to get me in trouble?_

_Might: (She just shrugged, then I realized why she was acting like an a$ %)_

_Blaze: Are you still mad that I destroyed the black orb. (She didn't answer) would just get over it Might it bin like a year since the war between the Heartless and the-_

_Might: That enough Blaze I don't want to hear about the war_

_Blaze: Why because you were on our side?_

_Might: Argh! (She throws the knife at me but I dodge it) You're so annoying I wish you could just get out of my life (Normally she said that to make me to leave me alone but I just roll my eye. I didn't notice that the sky was turning black and portal was slowly forming everyone was worried and was scared when a giant black hand came out of the portal it was coming toward Might I had to act fast)_

_Blaze: Might Look out her (Might look and saw the hand coming towards her. I pushed her out of the way but I got caught by the hand I tried to use __Fire Fang __on it but it had no effect. I screamed for help Yang and Cody tried to free me but it fail and I got pulled in Yang jump in the portal trying to grab my tail but it deflected Yang and the portal got destroyed. That the only thing I remember next thing I know it I'm in a place I never been before_

**_Please review_**


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2: Animal morph heros

Anime I'm going to using: Mermaid Melody, Conker bad fur day, Pokemon Black and white, One piece, Tokyo Mew Mew, Power Puff girls Z, and Naruto.

Chapter 2

_Blaze Pov_

After walking to the streets for about an hour and I was thirsty. Then I came to a park and saw a water fountain so I rush to it and tried to get a drink but the handle was too high. I was about to give up until someone put the water on and I drank happily I look up and saw a green hair with glasses she knelt and pet me

? Hey there little fella (I friendly licked her as a thank you. And then she ran off. I was wondering where she was going in a hurry. But I just shrug and lay near a shaded tree looking around the sun was shining the birds are singing

: Well, well, well what do we have here ( I looked up and saw two people flying over me one was older and had a fan looking thing ( Sardon) and the second one was like a young little... person ( Tarb) they came closer to me

Blaze: Who the heck are you?

Sardon: Were foreigner greenhorn incomer invader from outer space

Blaze: I didn't understand a word you said.

Tarb: Were aliens you idiot.

Blaze: you look like my old aunt Ruth (Sardon just glared at me) and this must be your cute, little brother

Tarb: I'm not cute and I'm not little you stupid...

Sardon: Tarb! That enough (he turned to me) you see were here to save our home planet from the humans polluting it. And you might be one of the new aliens coming to destroy earth too?

Blaze: Um...No I just came here. Wait where I am?

Tarb: Your in Tokyo (My eyes widen 'Tokyo? Have I went around the world or something)

Sardon: Even if you're one of us or not, you need to watch out for the Mew Mew's. (They both disappeared before I could ask what Mew Mew's are.)

I was walking down the street in the dark. I'm cold, hungry and have to use the bathroom I walk around the corner I gasped when I saw in front of me was a giant strawberry like cafe. My mouth was watery and my bladder was going to explode so I quickly ran at the back and pee when I was done. I notice an Oddish wondering around. 'I don't know why an Oddish as here 'maybe it got stuck in by the portal' I thought I wanted to asked it but little floating creature came out of nowhere and went thru Oddish, I tried to get it but It was too late. The weed Pokémon turned into a giant Gloom but it rain forest flower

We're bomb. It launches one of the bombs at me but dodge I use Flamethrower, but it had no effect on it. It attacks me with a Sludge Bomb and finished it off with an Energy Ball. I landed in a bush a little damage from the Sludge, it was about to attack me with another bomb. But I heard a voice.

? Hey you, predisite, (I look at who was talking and saw 5 girls. One was the older one of the group had a purple outfit with purple hair and had wolf like ears. The second one was the youngest of the group she had a yellow suit with blond hair. The third one had green hair and a green outfit she had two long antennas on it head the forth one had blue hair and had blue outfit. And the last one had a pink hair/outfit and had cat like ears and tail. The beast turn towards them and use Sludge bomb towards them, luckily they dodge it.

The blue one use a bow and arrow or what she said (Heart Arrow) on it, but it had no effect and was using Energy Ball towards her. The green one countered it with (Deep Seas Surge Attack) which made a huge explosion. The yellow one and the purple one attacked it with a whip and a...Jell-O? I look at the beast which it was frozen by the Jelly; my stomach wanted me to eat some of it but I stay hidden. The pink one grab a heart thing, put in front of the Gloom and said (Strawberry Bell, Full Power), a bright light came out of the Heart thing and turn the Beast Gloom turn back into an Oddish with the little floating creature I grab Oddish before they see him and ran far away leaving.

End of chapter 2

Please review


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3: Zoey's story

**Chapter 3**

Zoey Pov

I ran as fast as I can to school. Why always late? Why did a predisite have to appear in the middle of the night (All of a sudden I heard Mark, the boy I had a crush on screaming my name I turn around and saw a giant black beast in front of me Mark went in front of me at the same times the beast made a dark aroua and was coming towards him.)

Zoey: Mark! (I Ran towards Mark unconscious to the ground I felt tears filling my eyes and running down my cheek. I saw a heart coming out of his chest)

Zoey: Mark! NO! (The heart came toward the beast so I turn myself into my Mew, Mew form I point at the beast) You'll pay for what you did to Mark! (I took the Straw Berry bell and pointed at the beast who roared at me I yelled out)

Zoey: Straw Bell Full Power! (The beam shot to the black beast but had no effect on it what so ever. The beast angrily charges up towards me. I tried to defend it with the straw Berry bell but it broke the bell and smack right into my stomach. Then all of a sudden I woke up in my room. I got out of bed)

Zoey: was... it just a... dream? (I looked at the clock. And gasped) Ahh! I've overslept! I'm going to be late for work again! (I tripped on something before even getting my cloth for the Day.)

Cafe Mew, Mew

It has been a busy Day at the cafe... Well for me, while I was getting everyone orders, Corina just sits there with her afternoon tea, Bridget was carefully picking up the plates she dropped on the floor, Kiki was happily performing to the customers, and Renee was... well just being herself, quiet. I stopped and glared at Corina.

Zoey: Corina would you get your lazy but and help me out here?

Corina: But you're doing a great job without my help little kitten. (I was about to punch her until Ryou call us all down to HQ.

Mew Mew's HQ

Elliot: I found out that there a Mew, Mew Aqua near down town but it appears someone has already found it try to get it back. (A he finish explaining we went down town and look around for about an hour and a half we decided to give until we heard screaming we ran to the dock and found a giant floating monster with a scythe and had two skull creatures floating beside it

Bridget: Is that a predisite?

Kiki: this isn't a predicate Kiki would see

Zoey: Okay, so the aliens step it up a notch with the predisite but we can still kick it but (I grabbed my pendent) Power pendent

All: Mewamorphisis (We all transformed to our Mew, Mew form)

Zoey: (I sang) Mew, Mew style, Mew, Mew grace, Mew, Mew Power in your fac- (Before I can finish my battle cry. The thing disappeared) Hey where did it go?

Corina: Maybe you killed it with your singing (I glared at Corina of that statement. The predisite reappeared in thing and swing his scythe at us but luckily we dodge the scythe. Renee use her whip and hit the predisite knocking it too the box.)

Zoey :( I grab my weapon and point it at the monster) Straw Berry Bell! Full Power! (It hit the predisite with full force but to my surprise the beast didn't disintegrate.

Bridget: Are you okay Zoey (I ignore her it was the same thing happen in my dream. I drop the straw berry bell and just stared into space ignore the warning my friends were saying. The predisite swing it scythe hitting me and sending me flying against the boxes.

Kiki: Zoey (They all turn and swiftly dodge it) Tambourine Trend!

Bridget: Deep Sea Surge Attack (They both attack the predisite but it deflects it with the scythe and charge to Bridget and Kiki. In one strike I was the creature behind them and Bridget and Kiki fell unconscious.)

Zoey: Kiki! Bridget! (It looks towards Renee and Corina send out 4 big skulls)

Corina: Heart! Arrow! (She attack one skull while Renee attack the other but the other two tackle them Both unconscious)

Zoey: Renee! Corina! (I was about to get up but I was still a bit injured from getting hit, the skull came after me. I close my eyes 'This is it' I thought 'This is the end'.

? : Flamethrower (A burst of flame destroyed the last two skulls. I look behind and saw a figure in the distance. The predisite charge towards it swinging it scythe but he counter it with flashing tail, to my surprise it slice the scythe in half and hit the creature in the head) Shadow Ball! (It opened it mouth and a black aroua came out and hit the Predisite sending it straight towards boxes. Then it had an appletick it put it in it chest where, what I thought was a power pendent. The appletick disappeared, the figure put both hand up forming a big fire ball) FOUSION! FLARE! (He throws the ball at creature hitting it full power making the predisite disintegrates and left out a heart.

Zoey: (He turns around and was about to leave but I stop him) wait! Who are you?

: My name... is ...Blaze the houndoom, (And with that he ran off into the fog)

Blaze Pov

I felt kind of guilty of leaving the cat girl but I didn't want anyone to know who I am. As I walk towards an ally memories of my adventures

_Flashbacks_

_Shows blaze using flamethrower on one of Might's Heartless disintegrate and send Might to the sky (I've' stopped Might Heartless). Show Blaze Yang, Yin Ying Danny Chris Samantha and Yuck where getting a squeeze hug from Cathy. (While meet new Friends) At the beach it shows Coop being chase by Kat. Sam is getting a tan until Yang dumped water on her laughing, while Sam was chasing Yang, Katara was swimming with Dog and Cat (who was on a boat) and Blaze who was eating Meatball marina. Another flash back shows Gwen and Bridgette sitting on the bench in the park watching Tony skateboarding away from Kat sawing claws. Zoroark walk towards the girls and transformed back into Cody and gave them the Ice cream. Blaze was relaxing under a tree with his eye close. He opening his eye and looked up to the sky he sighs. _

End flash back

Blaze: (I sigh as I took out one of Ringo's appletick she left after being hit by Zekroms Ice beam .A tear fell down my cheek) I miss you Ringo (I look down)

Zoey Pov

Ryou gave me an ice pack, and I put on my head I look at the others Bridget and Kiki were bandages to their waist Renee put an ice pack on her leg and Corina had an ice pack on her head while sitting down.

Corina: So let me get this straight, you said a person name Blaze saves usfrom that predisite? (I nodded. I look at Ryou who turn away)

Ryou: I don't think that a predisite (I heard the other mumbling 'What is he talking about') If it were a predisite Mini mew would of detected it. (We glanced at each other.

Mini Mew: (flying around saying) Alien alert alien alert! (In que the 2 aliens Sardon and Tart teleported above them. The mews transform.

Zoey: What are you two doing here?

Sardon: (there was silent)...We need your help (Kiki went in front of me)

Kiki: and why would we help you?

Sardon: because... Dren want to destroyus all (Everyone was scilents, and surpised)

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next time on Soul Orb, A return friends will blow our hero's minds and Dren brkoen Zoeys heart litterally .**

** please review**


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4: Mew Ringo

Chapter 4

Zoey Pov

Ryou: (We were all quiet when Sardon said that our world will be destroyed) what do you mean by that? (He said harshly said)

Tart: Something happen to Dren yesterday.

(Flash Back)

On the top of a building Dren was looking at the sunset, when he turned around he notice a black light coming towards him. Dren tried to move out of the way but the light was to quick and Dren scream from the pain of the black light that hit him. When the black light around Dren disappeared he teleported to his base

Back in base

Sardon: (Sardon and Tarb were bowing down to Deep blue their leader and saw Dren in front of them) Dren...( Before Deep Blue can say anything Dren formed 2 Shadow ball at Deep Blue hitting him against one of the pillars _unconscious. He turned to Sardon and Tart charging up another shadow Ball and throws it straight towards Tarb who tries to deflect it but fails and was hit, Sardon catch the injured Tarb and glanced at Dren before teleported.)_

End flashback

We were all silent when Sardon told us the story. When he was finish we didn't know what to say 'why would Dren attack Tarb he's only an alien child. I look at Tarb, who shows Kiki his arm which Kiki hug him tight, Ryou ran towards with devastating news

Zoey: Hey what wrong Ryou?

Ryou: WE found your boyfriend being attack (We all transformed and headed down town.)

(At the park and saw Dren leaning down on a body. He turns towards us and snickered, standing up I saw some blood on his body and on his knife. When I looked at the body I realized it was Mark.

Zoey: (Tears went to my cheeks. I screamed Mark named and was about to run towards him but I was stopped by Dren. I held my weapon in rage) YOUR A MONSTER DREN! HOW COULD YOU KILL MARK!

Dren: (To my surprise Dren was shocked to my yelling. And gave me a confuse look.) What are you talking about? I didn't kill your boy friend's I just knock him out.

Corina: If you didn't kill him then why is there blood on your knife? (Corina asked angrily)

Dren: (Before he could answer a ghost came beside him who looks like a weasel)

Deed Weasel: It true he did (he floated in the sky. We were all quit shocked. But I shook it off and glared at Dren who put his hand over Marks body and out came a heart (just like in my dream) and to our disgusted he swallow Marks heart hole. My heart froze with shock sadness and anger. Dren was glowing; it was so bright that I couldn't see went the light ended I saw a black creature with 2 arms and feet cover with claws had a red hair and have shorter ears.

Tarb: (was holding Kiki, he called his name shakily) D-D-Dren

? : ( he laugh an evil laugh) I not Dren... but you can call me Weavile (Lighting almost hit Weavile while he was laughing)

Zoey: (I tried to hold my tears my eyes were covered by my hair. I didn't want anyone to see my tears, unfortunately Weavile notice and smirk. I quietly sob) Mark.

Weavile: Aw you miss your boyfriend don't worried, your next ( I didn't got the chance to get away from his Shadow ball which send me flying, luckily for my cat reflected, I landed on my hands and feet. I stand up holding my weapon with rage)

Zoey: You'll pay for this (I look at the other who had their weapon in front of them ready to attack, I smile at them. I'm glad to have such friends I thought)

Weavile: Now time to finish you off (he throws another Shadow ball at us but we made a shield with our weapons to deflect it causing an explosion and out in the dust the monster came up to us scratch us with his long claws. I struggled to stand up and notice that my strawberry bell was missing the bell. I glared.)

Zoey: We will stop you from taking over the world and all the Mew Aqua.

Weavile: I don't want to take over the world or the Mew Aqua C$%#, All I want is to release the heartless Army and kill anyone that gets in my way.

Kiki: (whispered to Bridget) Bridget, what's a Heartless?

Bridget: I have no idea.

Zoey: well I don't know what are heartless, or what you're planning but we are going to stop you.

All: Yeah! (We were all had our weapons ready to attack. Weavile just snickered)

Weavile: this will be fun.

Blaze Pov

I was walking at the edge of mountain with my head down. I miss Ringo my little sister who risk her life to save me from Zekrom. She was the only 2 sister in my family that bin by my side. . (The first one was Might who teases second one was Airi but i haven't seen her a lot.) While I was walking I almost slipped on some ice...wait? Ice? I look beside me and saw something he didn't believe what I saw, A red hair girl with a red dress and part of an apple tick frozen in the ice. I put my hand on it and gasped.

Blaze: R-Ringo? (Memories were floating inside my head, me hugging her, and me crying when she was hit by the Ice Beam) ...is that you? (No answered. I punch the ice only to get my knuckle bruises

I use Focus Blast on it breaking the ice. And saw Ringo who collapsed, luckily I catch her and set her down on a Rock .

Blaze: (I close my eyes trying not to let a single tear out.) Please... be alive (Then I heard breathing I open them and saw Ringo's eyes opening. I thought maybe her a zombie or a ghost. Ringo looked at me with a blank stare then she stand up looking at me surprised.

Ringo: B-B-Blaze? Is that you? (I nod slowly, then she hugged me and I just hugged back I felt tears in my chest) I'm s happy to see you.

Blaze: Me too (I hugged her back It was a warming sentient until I saw A puff heart ball thing flying towards us saying 'alert, alert danger, danger !')

Ringo: (look up and notice it to) aw it so cute !

Blaze: (I grab the puff ball and put it in my mouth Ringo quickly grab the tail of the furball and took it out of my mouth)

Ringo: What the heck is wrong with you?! it a creature not a snack. ( I sweet dropped while rubbing my back) Sorry

Mini Mew: My name mini mew and the Tokyo Mew, Mew is in danger

Ringo: The Tokyo Mew. Mew? There here? I can't believe, I thought I was the only one. Now i could become a professional Mew, Mew

Blaze: 'I wouldn't push your luck 'Well we've gotta save them. (Ringo nodded and we followed Mini Mew)

Zoey Pov

I tried to get up but my arms were hurting by Weevil's claws I looked at the other Corina was struggling to get Rene up who was bleeding all over her body. Bridget got hit by an Ice Beam and now she is getting warm up by Sardon, Kiki is lying down unconsouse and Tarb was crying over her body. I looked at Weavile smirking at me

Weavile: Did you think you could of beat me you puny Mew, Mew? (He was forming another Shadow Ball I and I hold my strawberry Bell in front of me ready to defend, He laughed an evil laugh) Say Goodbye... Mew, Mew (He throw the shadow Ball at me, I thought this is the end. But I saw the ball counter by a huge flame sending it to a wall and exploded. I looked in front of me and saw Blaze and the other girl who was dress with red cloth

Blaze: Leave these girls alone

Weavile: Hmm, let me think….. NO! (He use Shadow Ball Blaze countered it with Dark Pulse, creating a big explosion the girl grab two applecop and said

Ringo: MEW RINGO STARSTORM! (A bunch of star came out of the applecop and headed toward Weavile unfortunaly he slashed every star. Blaze stomp on the ground creating a cloud and ram Weavile with it flame body sending him flying to a tree.

Blaze: (he looked at me and gave me a small key) quickly, put this on your weapon

Zoey: but blaz-

Blaze: Quickly, before Weavile attacks (I Look behind him, Weavile was about to get up. I nodded my head and ran in front of Ringo with my weapon. Weavile angrily glared at me and started charging at me,

Zoey: (I put my weapon over my head and said) Keyblade Full Power (it hit Weavile making him froze in midair)

Blaze: he looked at the other) ready (they all nod)

Corina: Heart Arrow!

Bridget: Deep seas surge attack!

Kiki: tambourine trench!

Rene: Take this (She slashed him with his whip. Sardon use his fan, and Tarb use his klacky yo-yo)

Ringo: STAR STORM!

Blaze: FLAMETHROWER! (All the attack hit Weavile creating an explosion sending Weavile flying to the sky yelling something, I couldn't hear or see him just a star in the sky.)

Blaze Pov

When we send Weavile flying (Just like Team Rocket) Ringo was asking a lot of question to Zoey and the others. And we've introduce ourselves until we've got the Mew, Mew café,

Zoey: So you're saying you can't remember how you got here

Blaze: Yeah, first thing I was in school in Canada next thing you know it, I'm in Japan

Corina: Technically you're in Tokyo.

Blaze: Whatever, The only thing I remember was I was at school fighting with Might. Then a huge hand was about to grab her but I was sacrificing myself to save her.

Kiki: Is Might your girlfriends?

Blaze: No, she my older sister who.

Ringo: Who tries to destroy Blaze and I for years.

Zoey: Well, Why did you save her in the first place?

Blaze: because she my sister and even thought she hate me, and I hate her sometimes, she is the greatest big sister we've ever had. (Zoey was quiet a little until she spoke)

Zoey: just like the aliens (that caught Sardon and Tarb attention) their trying to save their planet their friends and Family. I wish we done more than fight

Blaze: (Before I could say anything, the Door open and saw the same hand that attacked me at school, it grab me crushing me unconsouse

**Zoey Pov**

Ringo and I tried to get him free from the huge Black Hand that was crushing Blaze. I went on top of it and attacked it. The hand went back to with me and Ringo with it then I black out.


	5. Episode 2 Chapter 1: Squirrel Pervert

Episode 2/Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

**: This part of the story may contain sexual part, strong language, and scene may not be appropriate for young audition, viewer description is advice.**

Ringo Pov

When I heard running water I, open my eye. It looks like cave I stood on my but rubbing my head 'where am I' I though looked and notice Zoey and Blaze lying down unconsouse.

Ringo: Blaze! Zoey! (I ran towards them waking shaking both of them. They eye were opening, and when they notice where they are and stand up. We were in an island with running water.)

Zoey: How am I going to get home? I won't see my friends and my family (I walked on a flat stone that had a B on it. And on top of it was a dead squirrel)

Ringo: Hey guys, look what I found. (Blaze and Zoey run towards me and saw the dead squirrel)

Blaze: is it dead?

(Zoey grabs a stick and poked it side, one eye open scaring both of the girls .)

: Ugh! (It looked around then at us) Where am I?

Blaze: we were about to ask you that.

Zoey : You know I never seen a dogs size squirrel before... maybe it a predicate

Blaze/Ringo: ( we both sweet-drop ) That not it.

Ringo: ( I pick up the squirrel) who are you? ( I notice the squirrel blush maybe because he was near my chest)

? (his eyes were dizzy) m-m-my name is... (before he could say anything, he puked right on my face, I squeal.)

Ringo: EW, EW, EW! (I ran to the river and dunk my head in the water, to wash all the puke off me. I took my head off the water and glared at him.)

: Ow wow your even cuter in person, even thought you have no boobs ( That made me really pissed, With all my strength I kick that perv Squirrel send him fly slammed against a wall.)

Zoey: Ringo was that really necessary ( I turn towards Zoey) I mean we found an _Unconscious_ Squirrel, he just woke up, and now you kick him right against a wall.

Conker: ( he got up a little daze he puke a little ) Don't worry I've bin through worst ( he looked at Blaze, Zoey and I) you guys are not from around here (He put his white glove hand over his heart) My name is Conker P Squirrel

Ringo: ( I rolling my eyes) That explain the "boob" comment.

Conker: ( Conker look nervous and start yelling) That not what my middle name ment.

Ringo: Sure ( Blaze broke the bond between Ringo Conker glaring at each other)

Blaze: My name is Blaze, and this is my sister Ringo, and our friends Zoey. (We both waved at him and I asked)

Ringo: Do you remember what happen?

Conker: Well I was drinking with my friends who were going to some war, and then I puked near a guy holding a tablet. Then I pass out.

Ringo: ' I'm sorry I ask' (I thought)

Zoey: Well how are we going to get out of here? (When I walk towards them I've got an idea. I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out a green sail boat and put it in the water. I looked at the others who eyes were widening with surprise.

Blaze: How did you do that? ( I just realized what I did and my eyes widen)

Ringo: I have no idea (they all shrugged and we went on the boat. Blaze pushed and then got quickly on)

Conker: Ow look (He picked up a glass of water and some pills. He ate the pill then drinks the water.) Wow, I feel all better now (he jump into the water and swim with his floats) yeah this is the life (We all laugh while Conker was swimming around us. I stop when I heard something.

Ringo: Did you hear something? (They all stopped and listen and gasped when we looked in front of us.)

Zoey: WATER FALL! (We all screamed as the boat went over the waterfall and then everything went black.)

**Please Review**

**Next time on Soul Orb Blaze, the girls and our perv rodent meet an unexpected person in a hellish place**


	6. Episode 2 Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 2**

Conker Pov

My eyes fluttered opening when I heard Blaze called my name I stand up and looked around everything was black and there was a paved bridge and some fire and bone. I saw Blaze, Ringo, and Zoey were looking around.

Ringo: Where are we?

Blaze: I don't know but whatever we are. (He touch what looked like a weasel skull) It ain't a pretty sigh

: WHO DARES WAKE UP THE GRIM REAPER! (We all cringe when we all heard the booming voice a gate opening and out came the grim reaper, only much smaller.

Ringo: Who are you?

Reaper: Well I'm the grim reaper you piece of shit

Blaze: Gee, talk about temper

Zoey: alright Grim Moron, where are we?

Ringo: ( we were all nervous,) um Zoey, isn't that a bad idea to insult the Grim reaper.

Zoey: come on guys you honestly think that voice is the grim reaper? ( We all notice a small grim Reaper behind her)  
What is it guys? ( we were too scared to speak)

Grim Reaper: well you are a bitchy girl ( Zoey Frighly look behind her and screamed when she saw the small boned person)

Conker: wait, Were dead? Cool! (Everyone looked at me with a weird look) I'm mean, Ow no! ( they all face palmed)

Reaper: Well you dead, but not quit dead. Unlike those bloody behind you (We turn around and found saw at tail like mine, Blazes tail, Zoey's tail, and an apple there were all hanging on a hook.)

Zoey: how did our tails get on a hook?

Reaper: Don't ask, just get it and get out of here. I have some cats to kill. (Zoey cringe when he said that and walk away)

Conker: Wow, he really hates cats

Zoey: Yah think! (Ringo walk to the red apple, grab it making the apple disappeared. Blaze, Zoey, and I did the same thing and the tails disappeared. We look up and saw a corpse, raggy, hand come to us and grab all of us.

Ringo Pov

The hand drops us in on top of a hill which we tumbled down. When we got up we've look around we were outside, it was a sunny day.

Zoey: Wow this place is amazing!

Conker: Aw man,

Blaze: What the matter Conker?

Conker: I don't know how I even got here,, I must make a wrong turn last night as a matter of fact I''ve never seen this place before. ( we all anime fall)

Ringo:you idiot because of you now we don't even know where we are!

Blaze: (Blaze looked around and spot someone) Hey guys look ( we looked where to where Blaze is pointing and saw a huge bee with a crown crying we walk towards it.)

Queen Bee: oh boo hoo, could someone help me please?

Ringo: Um miss. Are you okay?

Queen Bee: No, my hive was stolen by those wasps! And I can't get it back. (She continues to cry)

Conker: I really need to get home now. So (Conker pushed Blaze, Zoey and I front) see yah. (He walks off)

Ringo: (She angrily yelled at Conker) You B%#& come back here

Zoey: Don't worry your majesty will get your hive back.

Queen: thank you for helping me you will get $50 (Conker ran back towards us when she said)

Conker: Did you say? $50

Ringo: Ow now you care?

Queen: Yes,

Conker: Okay will do it, right guys? (He waited for an answer. But we were already to the hive. We've found Conker right behind us.)

Zoey: How are we going to get the hive back I'm we've found a talking drunk perv squirrel, a giant queen bee, and a shorty Grim Reaper who hates cats, who knows what kind of ferrous wasp guarding the hive. (When we've got to the hill we saw the hive in the middle of the entrance)

Blaze: Wow that was easy

Zoey: A little bit too easy. (We all walk up to it. As soon as we lift it up three genormous Wasp.)

Wasp #1 : Hey, that smart A%$ is trying to steal our hive

Blaze: You're Hive? You stole it from the queen bee

Wasp#3: hey let get em guys

Wasp#2.: Yeah let give these B$^) & a piece of our mind (we ran so fast that we didn't even know where we were going. I look down and notice we ran over the cliff. )

Blaze Pov

After we've got our self's dry. Conker had an idea. He told us someone has to be a decoy to distract them so w could get. Ringo offered to be the decoy.

Conker: All right now I believe I have something in my pocket we could use (he dig his hand into his pocket and took out a knife) no. (He throws a knife almost hitting me by an inch, the then he throw so much junk that there was pile of junk in front of us. He finally found the bee suite. Ringo put it on, and walk all sexy like towards the bee like Conker said.

Ringo: Ahem! (She coughs a little) Hey there fella (All the wasp look at Ringo with heart like eyes)

Wasp #1: Hey there gorgeous,

Ringo: can you strong wasp help me get my home from that horrible monster. ( she give them the puppy eyes)

Conker: Wow she so beautiful ( Zoey and I both sweet-dropped)

Wasp#2: I will

Wasp#1: No I will!

Wasp#3.: No me! (While they were fighting we successfully sneak pass them, grab the hive and quickly ran down the hill. They stop arguing and notice the hive and the lady wasp. ) Hey where the hotty (they turned around and notice the hives was gone.)

Wasp#2: Ahh, Where the hive?

Wasp#1: (He notices us with the hive) Hey there it is, and look who got it

Wasp#3: it those B%^*$, get em! (We turn around and notice the giant wasps coming towards us)

Blaze: Guys we got company (Conker, Ringo and Zoey turned around still running. One of them uses his stinger and almost skuward Ringo. We came back to the queen bee with the hive and set it down

Queen Bee: Ow my hive, thank you. Thank you so much!

Conker: Uh yeah before we can celebrate there are three over size wasp chasing us! (The queen bee got to her hive and the hive turn into a torrent machine gun, which turn towards the skinny wasp. )

Wasp#2: (he gulps)

Conker: eat this, big sucker! (The torrent fires a bunch of bullets killing the two wasps on the spot. The third tried to run away but he got hit and flies towards the wall. )

Zoey Pov

We were all shock of what happen, how can a torrent be in a hive? I thought but I shook and listen to the Queen bee.

Queen: for your bravery I grant you four, $50 (behind the hive there was something green. When it went towards us, I figured out what it is

Money: Hey, what going on here? (We were all shocked and our eyes were widen)

Ringo: Is it just me or did that money talked?

Conker: (he eyes turn into dollars sign) Ow yeah spondoly

Zoey: ' where did that come from?

Money: What are you waiting for you greedy Bastard.( Conker grab the Money and gave was about to put it in his pocket. But we gave him stare at him angrily, so he gave us some. When the Queen Bee went back to her hive, we walk towards two paths.)

Blaze: Which way should we go?

Zoey: Hmm... (I looked at the left, there was a mountain of mud, Then, I looked at the other side, there was a barn. I thought about it and, I made up my mind.) I say we go to the mud mountain (they all agreed and went to the mountain path. When we got there, I smell something awful)

Ringo: (She plugged her nose) Ugh! What is that smell?

Blaze: (Blaze sniffed the air then picked up some of the mud and smelled it; he then quickly put it down in disgusted.) I can't believe this .

Ringo: What is it? ( we heard a drum roll we turn to see Conker with a drum)

Ringo/Zoey: SHUT UP!

Blaze:it... waste

Ringo: Waste as in, ( when He was about to say something we heard Conker clashing some cymbal I grab both of them and slammed the cymbal on Conker)

Blaze: Dropping/ poo. (We were all shocked and disgusted 'this isn't a mud mountain this is Poo Mountain.)

Zoey: EW! I'm in S$%#.

Conker:( the squirrel was still dazed but shook it off) I think, I have something that can help us, (He put his hand in his pocket and took out 4 airs, masked. We put the mask and gloves on, and then we got to Poo Mountain.)

Ringo: Whoever did this had eaten some weird food.

Conker: This is cow poo, (we all heard a couple of cow mooing)

Blaze: really big cows (Blaze notice a shadow luring over them something coming towards them.) looked out! (We all notice this and went to separation direction with our face cover in poo.)

Zoey: great now I'm cover in C*$%, and I'm swearing a lot!

Blaze: (Blaze looked to where the giant poo ball landed, and notice a giant, dune beetle.) Hey guys looked. (We came towards it and also notice a dune beetle. It body was broken apart we saw a little blood mix with the poo, and his arms and legs are all over the place.

Dune beetle: (he coughs a little) don't... go... in... There (he was coughing a lot and harder)

Zoey: What do you mean by that?

Dune beetle: My friends...were... eaten...by...the...great...the... great

Ringo: the great what?

Beetle: the...great... (He eyes were closing, and he had one more violent cough, until complete silent.)

Blaze: I think we should get out of here before we act like that. (Ringo and I agreed and was about to leave, until Conker block our way)

Conker: Come on you guys, we have to find this thing, and teach it a lesson.

Ringo: I will not continue to Diaria Mountains. Look you can go there if you want, but we are not going to fight, right guys? (Blaze and I went to Conker side, which made Ringo mad at us.)

Blaze: Sorry Ringo, but we have to stop that thing for polluting the land.

Zoey: and beside, we don't have anywhere to go, maybe if we defeated this thing? We can probably find our way home.

Ringo: Well you guys can go, but I'm staying here. (We all just nod and went further more, a couple of minutes Ringo came running towards us.)

Conker Pov

We couldn't see into the cave, Ringo was complaining about how disgusting it was being in Poo Mountain, when we got outside we saw a black, red, eye bull, eating some grass.

Conker: Maybe that nice bull can help us out. (We cringe when we looked at the bull for the second time)

Blaze: I don't know Conker, that doesn't look like a friendly bull.

Conker: (I ignore Conker was about to come to the Bull, but when the bull looked at me in anger, and rage making me stop in my track. It turns towards me, lowering it horns and coming towards me)

Conker :( I turn towards the others, who were a little afraid) See guys

Ringo: Look out Conker!

Conker: (I didn't get a chance to react, the bull jab my but, with his horn sending me flying and I landed on a lever and out came a target. I notice the other running up to me.)

Zoey: Are you okay Conker?

Conker: Yeah I'm okay, (The bull give a loud huff before turning around)

Blaze: That is one tuff bull. (I notice the target, which gave me an idea)

Conker: I have an idea (I whispered to Blaze ears)

Blaze: Are you sure about that Conker? (I nodded,) Okay (I got on to blaze's back and we he ran to the bull.

Blaze Pov

The mad bull charge at us but I, jumped over him and landing behind it, before it could turn around to attack I counter with Flame Charge (Accidentally burning Conker) making the bull went flying right to the target which open a door and out came a cow walking in pass the bull and was eating some grass, I ran towards Ringo and Zoey, I looked up and saw Conker covered in ash

Blaze: Oops, sorry Conker (Conker slide off my back and shake off all the ashes)

Ringo: Well now what? We are trapped in with a mad bull, a dull cow, and some prune juice over there. (There was a light bulb over Blazes head)

Blaze: Conker tries to get on top of the bull (Conker sighs, angrily and ran to the bull. The beast looked at Conker, and charge without warning, with great timing Conker jumped, hovered and landing on top of the Bull, who was kicking and running around.) Zoey, Ringo, help me pull this lever. (The girls ran up and we pull the lever, out came some prune juice.)

: All right Grim Moron where are we?

Blaze: ( we all sweet-dropped and gave her worry look) Uh Ringo

Conker: Were dead? Cool! (Everyone looked at me with a weird look) I'm mean, Ow no!

Ringo: Wait what do you mean by half right?

Reaper: Well you dead, but not quit dead. Unlike those bloody cats, Look behind you (We turn around and found saw at tail like mine, Blazes tail, Zoey's tail, and an apple there were all hanging on a hook.)

Zoey: how did our tails get on a hook?

Reaper: Don't ask, just get it and get out of here. I have some cats to kill. (Zoey cringe when he said that and walk away)

Conker: Wow, he really hates cats

Zoey: Yah think! (Ringo walk to the red apple, grab it making the apple disappeared. Blaze, Zoey, and I did the same thing and the tails disappeared. We look up and saw a corpse, raggy, hand come to us and grab all of us.

Ringo Pov

The hand drops us in on top of a hill which we tumbled down. When we got up we've look around we were outside, it was a sunny day.

Zoey: Wow this place is amazing!

Blaze: (Blaze looked around and spot someone) Hey guys look ( we looked where to where Blaze is pointing and saw a huge bee with a crown crying we walk towards it.)

Queen Bee: oh boo hoo, could someone help me please?

Ringo: Um miss. Are you okay?

Queen Bee: No, my hive was stolen by those wasps! And I can't get it back. (She continues to cry)

Conker: I really need to get home now. So (Conker pushed Blaze, Zoey and I front) see yah. (He walks off)

Zoey: Don't worry your majesty will get your hive back.

Queen: thank you for helping me you will get $50 (Conker ran back towards us when she said)

Conker: Did you say? $50

Queen: Yes,

Conker: Okay will do it, right guys? (He waited for an answer. But we were already to the hive. We've found Conker right behind us.)

Zoey: How are we going to get the hive back I'm we've found a talking drunk squirrel, a giant queen bee, and a shorty Grim Reaper who hates cats, who knows what kind of ferrous wasp guarding the hive. (When we've got to the hill we saw the hive in the middle of the entrance)

Blaze: Wow that was easy

Zoey: A little bit too easy. (We all walk up to it. As soon as we lift it up three genormous Wasp.

Wasp #1 : Hey, that smart A%$ is trying to steal our hive

Blaze: You're Hive? You stole it from the queen bee

Wasp#1: hey let get em guys

Wasp#2.: Yeah let give these B$^) & a piece of our mind (we ran so fast that we didn't even know where we were going. I look down and notice we ran over the cliff. )

Blaze Pov

After we've got our self's dry. Conker had an idea. He told us someone has to be a decoy to distract them so w could get. Ringo offered to be the decoy.

Conker: All right now I believe I have something in my pocket we could use (he dig his hand into his pocket and took out a knife) no. (He throws a knife almost hitting me by an inch, the then he throw so much junk that there was pile of junk in front of us. He finally found the bee suite. Ringo put it on, and walk all sexy like towards the bee like Conker said.

Ringo: Ahem! (She coughs a little) Hey there fella (All the wasp look at Ringo with heart like eyes)

Wasp #1: Hey there gorgeous,

Ringo: can you strong wasp help me get my home from that horrible monster.

Wasp#2: I will

Wasp#1: No I will!

Wasp#3.: No me! (While they were fighting we successfully sneak pass them, grab the hive and quickly ran down the hill. They stop arguing and notice the hive and the lady wasp. ) Hey where the hotty (they turned around and notice the hives was gone.

Wasp#2: Ahh, Where the hive?

Wasp#1: (He notices us with the hive) Hey there it is, and look who got it

Wasp#3: it those B%^*$, get em! (We turn around and notice the giant wasps coming towards us)

Blaze: Guys we got company (Conker, Ringo and Zoey turned around still running. One of them uses his stinger and almost skuward Ringo. We came back to the queen bee with the hive and set it down

Queen Bee: Ow my hive, thank you. Thank you so much!

Conker: Uh yeah before we can celebrate there are three over size wasp chasing us! (The queen bee got to her hive and the hive turn into a torrent machine gun, which turn towards the skinny wasp. )

Wasp#2: (he gulps)

Conker: eat this, big sucker! (The torrent fires a bunch of bullets killing the two wasps on the spot. The third tried to run away but he got hit and flies towards the wall. )

Zoey Pov

We were all shock of what happen, how can a torrent be in a hive? I thought but I shook and listen to the Queen bee.

Queen: for your bravery I grant you four, $50 (behind the hive there was something green. When it went towards us, I figured out what it is

Money: Hey, what going on here? (We were all shocked and our eyes were widen)

Ringo: Is it just me or did that money talked?

Conker: (he eyes turn into dollars sign) Ow yeah spondoly

Money: What are you waiting for you greedy Bastard.( Conker grab the Money and gave was about to put it in his pocket. But we gave him stare at him angrily, so he gave us some. When the Queen Bee went back to her hive, we walk towards two paths.)

Blaze: Which way should we go?

Zoey: Hmm... (I looked at the left, there was a mountain of mud, Then, I looked at the other side, there was a barn. I thought about it and, I made up my mind.) I say we go to the mud mountain (they all agreed and went to the mountain path. When we got there, I smell something awful)

Ringo: (She plugged her nose) Ugh! What is that smell?

Blaze: (Blaze sniffed the air then picked up some of the mud and smelled it; he then quickly put it down in disgusted.) that is not mud it...wastes

Ringo: Waste as in,

Blaze: Dropping/ poo. (We were all shocked and disgusted 'this isn't a mud mountain this is Poo Mountain.)

Zoey: EW! I'm in S$%#.

Conker: I think, I have something that can help us, (He put his hand in his pocket and took out 4 airs, masked. We put the mask and gloves on, and then we got to Poo Mountain.)

Ringo: Whoever did this had eaten some weird food.

Conker: This is cow poo, (we all heard a couple of cow mooing)

Blaze: really big cows (Blaze notice a shadow luring over them something coming towards them.) looked out! (We all notice this and went to separation direction with our face cover in poo.)

Zoey: great now I'm cover in C*$%, and I'm swearing a lot!

Blaze: (Blaze looked to where the giant poo ball landed, and notice a giant, dune beetle.) Hey guys looked. (We came towards it and also notice a dune beetle. It body was broken apart we saw a little blood mix with the poo, and his arms and legs are all over the place.

Dune beetle: (he coughs a little) don't... go... in... There (he was coughing a lot and harder)

Zoey: What do you mean by that?

Dune beetle: My friends...were... eaten...by...the...great...the... great

Ringo: the great what?

Beetle: the...great... (He eyes were closing, and he had one more violent cough, until complete silent.)

Blaze: I think we should get out of here before we act like that. (Ringo and I agreed and was about to leave, until Conker block our way)

Conker: Come on you guys, we have to find this thing, and teach it a lesson.

Ringo: I will not continue to Diaria Mountains. Look you can go there if you want, but we are not going to fight, right guys? (Blaze and I went to Conker side, which made Ringo mad at us.)

Blaze: Sorry Ringo, but we have to stop that thing for polluting the land.

Zoey: and beside, we don't have anywhere to go, maybe if we defeated this thing? We can probably find our way home.

Ringo: Well you guys can go, but I'm staying here. (We all just nod and went further more, a couple of minutes Ringo came running towards us.) a c

Conker Pov

We couldn't see into the cave, Ringo was complaining about how disgusting it was being in Poo Mountain, when we got outside we saw a black, red, eye bull, eating some grass.

Conker: Maybe that nice bull can help us out. (We cringe when we looked at the bull for the second time)

Blaze: I don't know Conker, that doesn't look like a friendly bull.

Conker: (I ignore Conker was about to come to the Bull, but when the bull looked at me in anger, and rage making me stop in my track. It turns towards me, lowering it horns and coming towards me)

Conker :( I turn towards the others, who were a little afraid) See guys

Ringo: Look out Conker!

Conker: (I didn't get a chance to react, the bull jab my but, with his horn sending me flying and I landed on a lever and out came a target. I notice the other running up to me.)

Zoey: Are you okay Conker?

Conker: Yeah I'm okay, (The bull give a loud huff before turning around)

Blaze: That is one tuff bull. (I notice the target, which gave me an idea)

Conker: I have an idea (I whispered to Blaze ears)

Blaze: Are you sure about that Conker? (I nodded,) Okay (I got on to blaze's back and we he ran to the bull.

Blaze Pov

The mad bull charge at us but I, jumped over him and landing behind it, before it could turn around to attack I counter with Flame Charge (Accidentally burning Conker) making the bull went flying right to the target which open a door and out came a cow walking in pass the bull and was eating some grass, I ran towards Ringo and Zoey, I looked up and saw Conker covered in ash

Blaze: Oops, sorry Conker (Conker slide off my back and shake off all the ashes)

Ringo: Well now what? We are trapped in with a mad bull, a dull cow, and some prune juice over there. (There was a light bulb over Blazes head)

Blaze: Conker tries to get on top of the bull (Conker sighs, angrily and ran to the bull. The beast looked at Conker, and charge without warning, with great timing Conker jumped, hovered and landing on top of the Bull, who was kicking and running around.) Zoey, Ringo, help me pull this lever. (The girls ran up and we pull the lever, out came some prune juice.)

Please review


	7. Episode 2 Chapter 3:the waste battle

**Sorry for the delay i was busy with work**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Blaze the houndoom**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Conker Pov

Conker: (I look angrily at what Blaze, Ringo, and Zoey, were doing) Hey guys a little help here! (I didn't pay attention to the cow that the Bull was charging I heard the cow mooed louder when the Bull hit her in but the cow walk to the stall and drank the prune juice. When the cow was finish she mooed loudly quickly ran to the hole in the middle and had a bowel movement.)

Ringo: (I notice the others turning away and I did the same.) Tell us when we could look.

(I looked at the cow who was finish but the Bull charge at the and hitting her sending her head and body part flying everywhere some blood went on the bull and on Conker, who quickly got off the bull. The bull turned around and was about to attack conker but the cage under him couldn't handle the huge bull and collapse under him all I heard was a loud moan, then a splash)

Zoey: Can we look now?

Conker: yes (all 3 of them look. And gasp in horror when they saw the cow's parts and blood everywhere. They all glared at Conker) I didn't kill the cow the bull did.

Zoey: well where is the bull?

Conker: He fell down there (we all looked in the hole the bull fell in, Blaze plugged his nose)

Blaze: Whatever down there, it smell like rotten cheese.

Zoey: So who want to go down first (No one said anything, without warning Conker push Ringo down the hole (Zoey, and Blaze looked at me angrily)

Conker: What, she told me she wants to go first.

Ringo: No I didn'- (we heard a splashing sound)

Blaze: Don't worry Ringo, were coming (Blaze grabs my tail and we both fell in the hole the smell got worse when we got down deeper. We landed on water, we notice Ringo sitting on a plank, looking scared

Conker: Ringo it just water.

Ringo: no it not, it pee, (That made Blaze quickly got on the beam, I just swam around)

Conker: Man, You guys are wimps.

Zoey: (We heard Zoey yelled) I'm Coming down!

Blaze: don't Zoey, (It was too late, she jumped and fell on top of me sending both of us under the pee. We both saw the drowned bull, and notice a pipe leading to another room.

Ringo Pov

After we finally got out of the waste water we found ourselves in a huge room fill with poo. We plugged our nose as we got further the middle. I saw some cheese with eyes moving around.

Zoey: Aww, there so cute

Conker :( Conker walks up to one and smacks it with a frying pan and picked it up) and so tasty.

Ringo: (Before he could bite the poor little guy, I yelled.) Conker drops it and step away from the cheese, (Conker dropped the cheese over the ledge. All of a sudden the ground started to shake behind Conker, we saw a giant brown rising, it was really huge, and it was holding a piece of cheese that Conker threw and put it in his mouth,)

Conker: It was Ringo fault (He push me in front) She made me dropped the cheese (I glared at Conker and elbowed him in the stomach. All of a sudden we heard music)

Great Mighty?: Mi, mi ,mi, mi, mi. ( and he stared singing) I am, the Great Mighty Poo, and I'm going to throw my S% & at you. A huge of piled fish comes from my target starfish how about some scat you little twat. (We were all silent,)

Blaze: that something you don't see every day the Great Mighty Poo grabs some poo and throw it at us luckily Ringo and Conker got out of the way. We ran for our lives, the mighty poo sank down and came right in front of us. And threw some poo at us but Blaze counter it with a Focus Blast making a huge explosion covering us with poo

Zoey: Great Now I have to take a long shower when I get home

Ringo: (we heard the music starting, I groan) not again

Great Mighty Poo: Do you really think you'll survive in her, you don't seem to know which creek you in, sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear, how'd you think I keep this lovely grin (He smiles his teeth sparkling, making us hard to see)

Conker: My eyes, it burns!

Great Mighty Poo: how about some more (he grab some out of his body and threw it at Conker, who tried to run but got hit by the poo. Luckily he got out and started running behind us.)  
Blaze: Hey guy looked (we all notice a B pad I was under which made me put my hand in my pocket and got huge roll of toilet Paper)

Zoey: That was unexpected,

Ringo: And gross ( The Great Mighty Poo came beside us and was opening his mouth to sing, but I threw the toilet Paper into his making him puked out some poo and some toilet paper. I heard the other cheered for. The cheered ended when we heard the music again.

The Great Mighty Poo: Now I'm really getting rather mad, you're like niggly tiggly S$ **% little Tag nut, when I knocked you out with all my Bab, I'm going to take your head and rammed up my butt!

Conker: You're butt?

The Great Mighty Poo: My Butt.

Blaze: You're butt?

The Great Mighty Poo: yes My Butt!

Ringo: eww!

The Great Mighty Poo: My Butt.

Zoey: Eww!

The Great Mighty Poo: My Butt! (The voice of the Great Mighty Poo made us covered our ears, we heard some glass shatter we all saw where it was coming from and ran towards that area.)

Zoey: I want to go home!

Blaze: How are we going to beat him without getting ourselves? Killed or have dropping in our face

Ringo: (I notice a string; I grab it and pulled it down)

The Great Mighty Poo: NO! (We turn and found the Great Mighty Poo spinning around in circles) curse little girl, how can a group of nice people. Can destroy a beautiful voice like me (we couldn't hear him after he disappeared)

Conker: (he chuckles a little) Now that what I called a bowl Movement (we all looked at him)

Blaze: 'That stank more than this place' (We heard the Money yelling at us)

Money: Hey, which of you moron want to take me! (Conker turns his eyes into dollars sign, but Zoey was really pissed off that she grabs the money and walk in front of the pit.) Whoa there toots where you taking me? (She walks a little bit and then throws the money in to where the great Mighty poo was and Conker jumped off the cliff)

Blaze: (Blaze and I walk towards Zoey and looked down) do you think he dead? (We both just shrugged (we didn't notice the portal forming behind us a bunch of vine came at Zoey and I and wrapped it vines around us and pull us in)

Ringo: Blaze! Help us! (Before blaze could react a stream of water knock Blaze out off the ledge and)

Ringo/Zoey: Blaze! (We tried to break free but I felt like my body was hit by a thousand volts, I couldn't move we were both dragged in the portal) Blaze...

**Next time on Soul Orb: **Familiar friends and a boy with the power of cloning.


	8. Episode 3 Chapter 1: PowerPuff girls Z

**Sorry for the delay i was busy with work**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Blaze the houndoom**

* * *

Episode 3 Chapter 1

Blossom Pov

It has been a quiet day in Townville; there were no giant Mojo robot, no robberies from the amoeba boys. And no signs of Him are Z ray activity. I was just a boring quiet day. Buttercup was watching the foot ball game. Bubbles was reading a fashion magazine, the Professor and Ken were researching about him. And I was eating my candy sweets. All of a sudden we heard the alarm. We transformed to our Power Puff form and flew out of the lab. When we got to the park we found the annoying Rowdy Ruff boys were harassing a Squirrel and a black dog.

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles: Hey Rowdy Ruff? Your annoying plans will be foul thank to the Power Puff girls.

Bubble: Why are you hurting these harmless animals?

Buttercup: who looked really weird?

Conker: Hey? (The black dog smack the squirrel)

Butch: were not harassing them-

Black dog: What are you talking about? We are tied up (The squirrel hit the which made them both fighting)

Boomer: Shut Up back there! (They stop fighting)

Brick: We were going to make them do cool tricks.

Blossom: Really? What kind of trick?

Bubble, Buttercup: FOCUS BLOSSOM!

Brick: You never get them (he grabs his spit straw and spit some spit ball us luckily, we dodge them. Boomer, throw his quetip at us and Butch threw his dirty socks, we dodge them.

Blaze: Wow, so much being a greatest super villians. You don't even have any super powers.

Butch: Why don't you just shut your mouth!

Blossom: will show you how real power work. Cosmic yo attack! (I grab my Yo-yo and throw it at them wrapping them around trapping them.)

Bubble: Bubble Trapper! (She made a bubble trapping them in)

Buttercup: Megaton Hammer! (She hit the Rowdy Ruff boys sending them flying to the sky. Bubble flies towards the trapped animals and untie them.)

Blossom :( I looked at them, thinking) I never seen an huge squirrel and that kind of dog before

Buttercup: could it be black Z rays?

Bubble: We should bring them to the lab

Blaze Pov

After the Power puff girls sended the Rowdy Ruff boys flying, and freed us, they were now talking. Conker was pulling my tail (no fart puns) to get my attention.

Conker: Here our chance, let get out of here (Conker was about to run but I grab him by the tail.)

Blossom: (the girls turned towards us) can you come to the lab with us so we could get you back to normal?

Conker: Normal? Like one of those? (Conker points to the squirrel that was on a tree)

Buttercup: yeah that it.

Conker: (Conker grabs a smoke bomb) you'll never take me alive! He throws the smoke bomb creating a cloud smoke. We were all coughing. When the smoke cleared, Conker ran towards the candy machine we all him.

Blaze: (I rolled my eye) Conker, we can all see you at the candy machine. (Bubbles and Blossom giggled while, buttercup came behind him and lightly taps him with her hammer, knocking him unconusouse**  
**


	9. Episode 3 Chapter 2: Into the Lab

Blaze: (When we got to lab they strapped us to a table,) Will this hurt?

Bubble: Not at all. (Professor Utoniom came in with a big yellow looking gun)

Blaze: What will that thing do?

Professor Utoniom: this will take away all black Z ray inside you. (He presses a button which fire a light ray towards me and Conker (Who was still unconsous.) It tickles me a little bit but, above that I didn't felt anything. When the Professor finished, he frowned.)The Black Z rays have finished their transformation.

Blaze: What are black Z rays? (Before they could answer, Conker woke up and notices Buttercup. He went though his and pointed a bazooka at her.)

Conker: Where am I'm! What have you done with Blaze!

Blaze: Conker, (Conker turned towards me. He drops the bazooka. And hug me, really, really tight.)

Conker: (Conker turned towards Buttercup, stopped suffocating me, and Came up to her.) Okay what the big idea knocking us out and sending us to a laboratory for testing.

Buttercup: You'll lucky that we'd save you from those idiots.

Conker: we could have handle it, but they catch us by surprise,

Buttercup: Yeah, sure what. (Conker was getting angry at Buttercup who was just calm. We were all giggling; I stopped when a dog was sniffing my tail)

Poochy: I smell some light Z ray around him. And a strange aura (Professor Utoniom was thinking then turn towards me.) Um, Blaze can I get a blood sample?

Blaze: (I turned to Conker who was getting petted by Bubbles.) Okay.

Bubbles Pov

While Professor Utoniom was doing more tests on Blaze, I was getting Conker something to eat. While Blossom, and Buttercup were watching him

Conker: So, you guys are super heroes?

Blossom: Yep, were the Power puff Girls!

Conker: hmm, I never heard of you guys. We just came from a portal. (I came back with sandwich and some and give to Conker.) Thank you

Bubbles: (I sat down between Blossom and Buttercup. I asked curiously) you came from a portal?

Conker: yup, there was a creature that capture, us and separated us from Ringo and Zoey.

Blossom: You mean there more of you?

Conker: well, not really, their more human.

Buttercup: Well the sky was dark for second. (Blossom and I remember that at school, there was a huge storm) maybe that was the portal. (Blaze came towards us, holding his arm in pain.)

Blaze: Ow, really hurt! (Professor Utoniom came in with a sharp needle)

Professor Utoniom: Alight. Your next Conker

Conker :( He turned towards Blaze, who was grabbing his arm in pain.) He turned the Professor, with a sheepishly laugh.) Ow...um... Hey, look it Mojo Jojo! (Everyone except for Buttercup looked to where Conker was pointing. Conker tried to escaped, but Buttercup grabs him by the tail, and lightly taps his head with her hammer, knocking him unconusouse.

Blaze: (While Professor Utoniom was going to do some test on Conker, Blaze told us about himself and told us about his adventure.) ...And now that monster keep kidnapping us and actually separated us.( As Professor Utoniom finish with Conker. We heard our belts blinking. The Professor went to the computer, and on screen the mayor was looking nervous.

Mayor: It Mojo, he is destroying the city!

Professor Utoniom: Don't worry mayor, I'll send the Power Puff girls. (As the screen turned black, we went out the door. When got on top of the roof, we heard Blaze and Conker's footsteps.

Blaze: wait, (he pause so he could catch his breath) we can help you guys.

Buttercup: I don't know, you two did get caught by the Rowdy Ruff boys

Conker: It catches us off guard!

Blossom: (they all huddle together whispering to each other, they broke their huddle and turned towards us.) Okay, you can come, but you have to behave.

Conker: Don't worried (He put his hand in his pocket and out came two jetpack, he gave Blaze one.

Blossom: Okay, you guys ready? (They both nodded, we flew to the sky, and I looked behind me, and notice Conker wasn't there. I turn towards Blaze.)

Bubbles: Where Conker?

Blaze: He going to be there shortly. (A few second later, Conker catch up to us. When we got to downtown we saw a huge robot breaking a lot of building.)

**Sorry for not updating late **


	10. Episode 3 Chapter 3: Mojo vs PPG

**Last time on Soul Orb:** after taking out the Great Mighty Poo Blaze and Conker were separated from Ringo and Zoey, into New Townville were they meet the Power Puff Girls.

**Episode 3 Chapter 3: Mojo jojo vs The Power Puff Girls an unexpected twist**

* * *

Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup: STOP RIGHT THERE MOJO YOUR ROBOT RAMPAGE ARE OVER THANK TO THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!

Blaze: (Blaze Just sweet dropped upon hearing that) Do they have to keep doing that

Conker: Shut up! (Conker sighs) Blossom and Bubbles are so cute in those outfits (Blaze just sighs)

Mojo: (The Robot turn when the Power Puff girls yelled, Blaze and I sat far from a distance notice a green Monkey with a silver helmet) well, well, well, the Power Puff girls.

Blossom: Don't you ever learn Mojo.

Buttercup: you can't be us!

Bubbles: so why don't you just give.

Mojo: Mojo never give up taste this (Mojo's robot was trying too punching them but they just dodge them swiftly

Blossom: YO-YO supreme (Blossom throw her YO-Yo at the robot denting it a little but Mojo robot grab the yo-yo and swing it sending Blossom crashing to one of the building.)

Conker: My sweet Blossom! (Blaze looked at him with a "really")

Bubbles: Bubble Blaster! (Bubbles use her bubble wand creating bubbles all around the and then they all explode in unison doing heavily damage to the robot)

Blossom: Why can't you just give up? Mojo it going to be the same thing

Mojo: Mojo will not give up until I'll get my French fries (this made the Power Puff girl, Blaze and Conker Froze apound hearing this.)

Buttercup: your cause mayhem because of a French fry?

Mojo: Yeah that guy gave Mojo French fry and then he grabs them and ate them in front of Mojo.

Bubbles: Well that wasn't very nice.

Blossom: Hmm… we'll if we tried to talk to him you'll stop destroying everything?

Mojo: Hmm… Mojo promise (as he got out his robot)

Conker: What kind of battle is that (both of them sweet dropped meanwhile three figures were spotted far away watching them, far away before disappeared )

Back at the Lab (the next day)

Conker: (back at the lab the three Power Puff girls were doing their thing while Conker was a little disappointed that the Power Puff Girls and Blaze was just confuse and exhausted) what the heck was that back there!

Bubbles: Well it wasn't Mojo fault, he just got angry because someone just eaten his food in front of him

Buttercup: and Even though he's a bad guy doesn't mean he's should be treated like one

Blaze: Well you could at least go easy on the poor guy; you didn't need to use your weapons on him

Conker: Still I didn't know that guy could stretch like that with a Yo-yo tied between his arms

Blossom: Well that what you'd expect from the leader-

Buttercup: (She was interrupt by a knock from Buttercup throwing her base ball at her) WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT WE TOLD YOU THAT WE DON"T NEED A STINKIN LEADER!

Blossom: Humph, You're just jealous that you're have no leader spirit

Buttercup: WHAT YOU SAY BIG MOUTH! (Bubbles were trying to calm down her two friends but ended up into the argument,)

Conker: No wonder instead of fighting bad guys they beat up people and then have a fight with each other

Poochy: They fight sometimes (They turn to see Poochy sniffing the air) but when they battle together nothing can stop them (he continue sniffing the air)

Conker: You okay Poochy you've been sniffing the air before we got here

Poochy: I think I smell something weird

Conker: Could it be Z rays activities?

Blaze: (he also sniffs the air) No it smells familiar like a He- (Before he could continue the monitor show the Mayor worrying)

Mayor: Is the Professor home?

Poochy: No he just left to do some erians

Blossom: What the situation (The boy were surprise to see the three of them stop fighting)

Mayor: The Power Puff girls! Fuzzy Lumpkins is causing a traffic jam down town!

Buttercup: Say no more were on it (As the screen went blank they all got ready to go)

In the Park

They show Brick, Boomer, and Butch surrounded by a couple of tough guys were ready to attack

Guy1: Hey guys it the Crappy Ruff boys who gotten beaten by the Power Puff girls

Guy2: yeah you guys are loser even your dad is a loser (There was an awkward silent's before the boys spoke up)

Butch: we will not let you talk to our master like that (he said coldly which made the others flinch)

Boomer: And we won't take you on lightly so back off

Guys2: Oh yeah Sais who? (They all were getting closer)

Brick: (Brick smirk his eyes were glowing) Sais the sword of justice (Annoyed all the boys charge after the Rowdy Ruff boys and off f the distance battling.

(Meanwhile after a bad landing because of Conker's jet pack malfunctioning they were instead running on top of cars)

Conker: You know this is your entire fault!

Blaze: How is it my fault? It your jetpacks that caused

Conker: But you're the one who decides to go with the Power Puff girls and they will probably be nice to some other villain just because someone must eat their fries

Blaze: HOW DOES THAT RELATE TO JETPACK (Before Conker could argue a huge explosion came in front of them?) What the hell was that?

Conker: (When the dust disappeared both of them couldn't believe their eyes) Bubbles… Blossom… Buttercup

Blaze: (They saw that all three Power Puff girls were laying unconsous .Blaze notice that they each have a hand mark)

Conker: What kind of monster would harm these girls (On Que another explosion came right in front of Blaze, Conker and the unconsous girls? The dust reviles a giant shadow with two antennas two red eyes were staring at them)

Blaze: That monster (Was all he before the monster let out a loud screech)

* * *

**To be continue**

**Next time on Soul Orb: **Conker: I wonder what happen to the girls. Blaze: I just hope that Ringo is going to be Okay Conker: Don't worry with Zoey and her big beautiful squishy Boob they be okay Blaze: I always wonder what the hell is wrong with you Conker: What are you talking about Blaze Whatever **Next time on Soul Orb: The Village hidden in the leaves, Naruto the troublemaker Ninja **Conker: I don't get it?

**NOTE: The next episode will be taken the same place the same time when Conker and Blaze fell into the Townville and please review**


End file.
